Together Forever
by Mara Kraus
Summary: New chapter. What new does King Vegeta have for his son and daughter-in-law?
1. Baby

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: R  
What it's About: So how does Vegeta react? It's all in this chappie people! It's going to be a little short but the third chapter will be longer. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Chris: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Tracy: I was kind of surprised that she blurted it out too. I wasn't really planning on having him find out about it like that. But it worked out.  
  
draegon_fire: Glad you liked the first chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one too.   
  
Lucky439: I might write a sequel when I'm done with this story. Depends on what happens.  
  
Jcool: You think that's extreme wait till I put out the 3rd chapter. *eg*  
  
Bigin': I know Vegeta's was kind of OOC but the full moon was affecting him. Yeah I think. hehe  
  
KAT: As long as history is boring there shall be more.  
  
ashley: You won't believe it.  
  
Veggi-chan: Read Jcool's.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know," Vegeta told his mate.  
  
"Oh," she paused for a second, "How?"  
  
"I could sense his ki. He will be very strong. Stronger than even me someday," he admitted with a glint of pride in his eyes.  
  
Kissing the prince Bulma snuggled up to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and bearing her head in his neck. Vegeta put his arms protectively around her and fell asleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yamcha was an idiotic man. He knew it, his friends knew it, and especially his ex girlfriend knew it. But that never stopped him from doing anything. This day he was on the grounds of Capsel Corp. He was going to get his girl back. Two months ago he had backed out on a trip to New Orleans and that had been the last straw. When Bulma Briefs had come back she royally chewed him out. That wasn't even the worst part, she broke up with him.  
  
Now he was here to get her back. What Yamcha didn't know was that she was taken. Going into the house he looked at all the places he could be. He checked her lab, bedroom, and even her bathroom, Bulma was nowhere to be found. Passing Vegeta's room he saw a light on. Against his gut feeling he went in. Maybe he knew where she was.  
  
The baseball player was not prepared for what he saw. There the woman of his dreams (one of them anyway) was getting her brains fucked out. To him it was not a pretty sight.  
  
"What the blue hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Yamcha yelled. "I knew you were a monster but I didn't think you'd rape Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta didn't stop he was to far gone till the weakling said rape. "You little cunt. Unlike you I have honor!" he said pulling out of the blue haired scientist.  
  
Bulma whimpered in protest, not wanting the ecstasy to go away. When she saw Yamcha she grabbed up the sheets from the ground to cover herself. She didn't want the idiot to see her naked that was a privilege for Vegeta and him only.  
  
"Get out Yamcha we're not together anymore," she said giving the 'the look'. "Anyway I'm with Vegeta!"  
  
Saying that she grabbed the sayain's head and kissed him, bruising her lips. There was a crash, Yamcha had fainted. Vegeta ended the kiss. "There is no way I'm going to do anything with that around," he said scowling.  
  
Picking Yamcha up by his scrawny neck he through him out the window. Hearing a nice thud he went back to his mate. Vegeta smirked and started kissing Bulma, but she turned her head.  
  
"Woman what is wrong with you?" he asked getting annoyed. First the weakling interrupts him now his mate didn't want him.  
  
"It's what Yam-head said about you raping..." she started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Onna I would never hurt you. You should know that! I can't bel..." was all he got to say before being cut off by Bulma's tongue.  
  
"Veggie I know you'd never hurt me. I just don't want him going and telling Goku that you're doing that to me. You understand don't you?" she asked looking deep into the dark princes eyes.  
  
"Yes, my princess, I do. Know what should I do to the weakling to keep him quiet," the last part was more to himself then to Bulma.  
  
"You aren't going to do anything to him. I will talk to Yamcha myself."  
  
Thinking for a second Vegeta stated, "If that doesn't work I'll kick his ass."  
  
Smiling at her prince, Bulma kissed him.  
  
"So where were we?"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Review! 


	2. Feelings

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: R / NC-17  
What it's About: Bulma shares her feelings with Vegeta.  
AN: You guys asked for a lemon here it is! Hope I don't get caught writing this. My computers out so I'm stuck using the schools.  
  
chaoticruby: You won't be seeing Vegeta kick Yam-head's ass in this chapter but maybe if I get enough reviews a later chapter will have it. ::hint hint::  
  
KAT: Poor thing. I usually get in trouble for writing on my tennis shoes in history.  
  
Tracy: Yes, there will be a lemon in this chapter. I'm pretty sure you can guess where they were.   
^_-  
  
draegon_fire: I didn't want to make Vegeta go into a big fit about Trunks. It wouldn't be that realistic. Yeah Veggie throwing Yam-head out the window was great, I am a genius. He he sorry I was channelling Bulma.   
  
Renyaa Rio-Zowi: This chapter should be way longer than the last one.  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: Read and find out.  
*******************************************************************************  
It had been three weeks since Yamcha had walked in on Bulma and Vegeta. As soon as he woke up he and Bulma had a talk. Five minutes after that Vegeta had kicked his ass. All in all it had been an uneventful few weeks until Goku came by.   
  
"Hi Bulma!" Goku exclaimed flying over to the sunbathing beauty.   
  
"Hey Goku. What brings you to this part of town?" she asked looking up.  
  
"Well I heard that Yamcha got beat up pretty bad and was wondering if you knew how it happened," he asked scratching his head.  
  
"I kicked the weakling's ass," Vegeta said talking off his shirt and throwing it to Bulma. "Cover up." He had felt Goku's ki from the GR (gravity room).  
Giggling she pulled it on covering her skimpy purple bikini. She did it to humor him. Vegeta had become very protective over her since they found out about the baby. It was cute.  
  
"Why did you do that Vegeta?" Goku asked  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Because he was wasting my time." Which was true.  
  
Goku thought for a minute. "Well guess I'll be going. Oh and congratulations on the baby," he said instant-transmitting away.  
  
"Bloody hell now everyone of those geeks will know about us!" Vegeta growled.   
  
Slinking up to the prince Bulma wrapped her arms around his corded neck. "Is is so bad that we're together that you have to hide me? I'm I that bad, Vegeta?" she asked looking deep into his black eyes.  
  
"Of course not onna. I don't want any o those baka's using you against me," he said putting his arms around her small waist. Pulling her closer so their noses were almost touching.  
  
Gentally kissing his lips Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist. "They wouldn't do that honey. I've known most of them since I was fourteen. We're like family. Now let's go 'train'. My parents won't be home for another two months," she told him nibbling on his neck. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had gone on a business trip the week before.  
  
Grabbing her Vegeta flew to his bedroom balcony. Opening his French doors he kneaded her ass. Getting a moan from the onna. Putting her on his black satin bed he stripped off his cloths. Then he crawled next to her.  
  
"So what do you have in mind this afternoon?" he asked in a husky voice. "Som sparring maybe?" he asked plunging his tongue in Bulma's mouth.  
They battled it out. Vegeta won of course. While they were 'sparring' Bulma found her cloths coming off. Thank Kamie she was had been wearing a string bikini. Vegeta had ruined some of her favorite cloths.  
  
Sittling Bulma up Vegeta ran his hands up and down her sides. Chuckling at her shiver he started to lick her neck. Smelling her arousal he slipped his left hand to her curls. He left his hand outside her sex.  
  
One of the biggest mysteries at C.C. was Bulma's real hair color. She dyed it aqua. Every two weeks like clock work she would dye her roots before coming down to make Vegeta's breakfast. It wasn't till their first night together that Vegeta found out her real color. Dark lavender. He knew he would have an obsession with the color for the rest of his life.  
Slowly slipping his hand into her womanhood Vegeta kissed her collarbone. "Let's see how many times I can make you cum," he whispered in her ear with a smirk.  
  
Bulma whimpered as Vegeta rubbed his fingers against her walls. When he flicked his thumb across her clit, she moaned. "You think this is good? Just think of what else I'll be doing to you," Vegeta told her flicking her clit again.   
  
"'Geta, stop the tourcher. I want your penis in me now," Bulma said in between moans.  
  
"Nope," he said kissing down to her breasts.  
  
Slowly he left wet kisses to her right nipple. He licked it then blew lightly. Making Bulma shiver in delight. She was close, so close. Pumbing into her faster he felt her juices run down his hand. Then his mates screams of pleasure.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I need you now," Bulma moaned, arching her back as he attacked her left nipple.  
  
Smirking he started to kiss down her body. Here and there he sucked on her salty skin. Releshing in the taste of her. The farther down he got the more he could smell her arousal. Controlling himself, Vegeta kissed her womanhood. Hearing Bulma moan he licked her clit. To get better access he brought her legs up onto his muscular shoulders.  
  
Bulma was in heaven, it seemed Vegeta was always taking her to new places of pleasure. But there was one thing she had been waiting to hear from him. She wanted him to tell her he loved her. It was true he showed her every night sometimes twice but never had he said a word. Tonight she was to declare her love for him and if he didn't say it back. Well she'd cross that bridge when she got there.  
  
Vegeta got a better grip on Bulma's thrashing hips. Feeling her body tighten his tongue went faster. In and out of her wetness. As she came for the second time that night he lapped her up. Enjoying the sound of his name being screamed, not in pain but in bliss.  
  
Letting her catch her breath Vegeta laid his head on her heaving chest. Using his ki to keep his wait off her. So not to hurt the blue angel or the fetus inside. It was nice being there, not arguing or anything. Even through their verbal spars were entertaining. As Bulma got her breath back, Vegeta started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Ready for more?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded and waited for him to start. After a few seconds she looked up at him. Vegeta smirked at her and said one word beg.  
  
"Vegeta," she said hoping it would be enough.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"I said beg onna. Beg me to take you over and over. It's the only way you'll get any more," he explained.  
  
"Please 'Geta take me," she pleaded.  
  
"How many times?" Vegeta taunted in her ear.  
  
"As many as you want. Just get in me," she moaned.  
  
Grabbing her ass Vegeta plunged in. They both moaned at the friction between their bodies. Slowly he started going in and out of her. Vegeta defiantly knew what he was doing. He'd slam into her making Bulma whimper but would pull out as slowly as possible to make her moan.  
  
Looking into his mates eyes Vegeta said, "When you cum yell my name onna. I want to here your pleasure," Seeing the lust in his eyes Bulma nodded. She would yell his name alright and something else, her feelings.  
  
Their hips grinded against each other, they were both close, Catching her lips he sucked on them. Making them red and swollen probly slightly bruised in the morning. As he did that sank her nails into his back making bloody half moons. "Faster," she groaned against his lips.  
He broke his steady passe and went as full throttle as he would with her. Ruilding her up as much as possible, then with one hard thrust he felt her go over the edge.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I love you," she yelled with her first orgasm.  
  
Hearing her claim Vegeta slammed into her harder and finally reached his release. When he caught his breath he looked down at her. "Do you really mean it onna?"  
  
"Yes," she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Good," he murmured kissing her forehead. "Sleep little one we have a long day tomorrow.  
*****************************************************************************  
I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Review! 


	3. The Begaining

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: R  
What it's About: My take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together during the infamous three years.  
I don't own DBZ or anything like that please don't sue.  
Warnings: This is my first DBZ fanfic and lemond. Be kind review, flames will be read and laughed at.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
His obisain eyes looked down on her. Bulma never thought they could be so soft. She only saw this side of her dark prince at night. Vegeta was always genital with her. Never had anybody been like that with her.  
  
Before the Sayian Prince had come into her life everything had been so rough. Yamcha had never given a damn about her pleasure. Vegeta on the other hand could spend hours on pleasuring her body and soul and she his.  
  
Their affair had been going on for two months. The best the couple had ever had. It has started on a hot July night. Bulma had talked Vegeta into going on vacation. Yamcha had backed out at the last minute. The only reason Vegeta went with her was because he didn't want to eat Bunny's cooking. Plue the onna was fun to piss off.  
  
Bulma's family lived in America out in the Lousianna bayou. Her mother's sister, Mercy, owned a plantation out there. Once a year Bunny or Bulma went to visit. This year was Bulma's year and she wasn't going alone. Even if it meant having the cranky prince with her for two weeks.  
  
As Bulma lay on her lover's chest she looked back on their first night together. It was a hot, humid night, the lightning bugs were out and there was a full moon. She had went out to get Vegeta for supper. Looking around she found him up in a weeping willow over looking the Mississippi River.  
  
"Veggie-chan you up there? Suppers ready," she had called up to were she thought he was.  
  
"I'm not hungry onna," Vegeta growled at her   
  
There was noway Bulma believed that. Grabbing onto the tree she pulled herself onto the branches Vegeta was using. He sat in he crook of two strong ones. Looking at the rising moon. It was blood red and glowing.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked quietly.   
  
Without looking at her to said, "Yes, onna it is. Almost as beautiful as Vegeta-sei's"  
  
Bulma looked up at him, Vegeta rarely, if ever said anything about his planet. She knew this was a time for quietness. Without thinking about it she rapped an arm around his waist. When he didn't do anything to stop her, Bulma rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way till the moon was out of sight.  
  
Letting out a tiny sigh Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheek and went to leave. A hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Stay with me onna, dinner can wait. I... I don't want to be alone," he stammered pulling her into his lap.  
  
*~*Wonder what's gotten into him? Vegeta never shows anything but anger torwds me and now I'm in his lap. What is going on in his head?*~*  
  
"Has Kakarot ever said anything about Vegeta-sie?"  
  
"No, he told me he could never remember anything," she told him looking up at the sky,  
  
"It was beautiful, kind of like this place. The vegetation was larger and so were the animals. Our moons' fazes were longer, through. Also the smaller one was blood red. It was ... enchanting," Vegeta told her searching for the right word.  
  
This was truly the most they had talked without yelling. It was nice, Bulma thought snuggling into Vegeta's rock hard chest. She just wished that they'd have more times like this.  
  
Bulma was shocked when she felt a tickling sensation at her neck. It got higher going along her jaw line and right temple. She let out a small whimper of delight. Never had she felt anything like this.  
  
Vegeta smirked against Bulma's skin, he had been waiting to do this to her for a long time. The little onna had cough his eye on Namek with her shimmering hair and fiery sapphire eyes. Bulma was the closest thing he had seen that resembled a sayain female. He was glade she hadn't pushed him away yet. His need for her soft and suptal flesh was great.  
  
Grasping his hands Bulma pulled them up to her breast. Vegeta kneaded them through the thin cloth of her tank top, feeling her perky little nipples. And her he thought she had been wearing a bra!  
  
Chuckling he gently pulled off the offending top, letting her breasts jiggle free. "Ever do it in a tree?" he rasped in her ear.  
  
His voice sent chills up her spine. She was so gone with the feel of his hands all she could do was shake her head. Never had she done anything remotely like this. Everything was so new to her. Yamcha and her had never done anything like this. The one time they had tried anything daring ended up with Yamcha on his ass on the ground. Bulma knew this night would be full of ecstasy.  
  
Stopping for a moment, Vegeta turned her around. Looking deed into her sapphire pits he could see her passion and lust. It excited something dark and primal in him. A serge of passion went through their bodies as they kissed.  
  
Bulma ripped the wifebeater he was wearing earning a lustful growl from Vegeta. He was mildly shocked at her strength, so sayain. Vegeta loved it.  
  
Ravishing her mouth he flew off to a more comfortable destination. On one of the days Vegeta went exploring he had found an old tree house. It would be the perfect place to spend the night.  
  
Laying her gently down Vegeta stripped off his sweat pants. Then preceded to strip Bulma of her unneeded garments. Laying next to her, traced the contours of her body. Every square inch of her was like whipped silk. If you could mix the color of the purest cream and a red rose bud you would have her skin.  
  
Vegeta had to stop himself a few times from taking her then and there. He wanted to make it last. To know the upmost pleasure form the fiery human.  
  
Deciding something new was needed Vegeta ran his tongue down the onna's swan like neck. As Bulma shivered, Vegeta nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulder. While doing this he slipped his hand down her toned stomach and to her curly nether regions. Bulma stiffened, never had anybody ever done this.  
  
Instead of going into her folds, Vegeta carsed her milky inner thighs. Earning a sigh from his blue goddess. Vegeta never knew pleasuring a woman could be such a turn on.   
  
Feeling her wet warmth Vegeta slowly stuck his middle finger in Bulma's wet core. Tehn feeling her shudder he let his index finger join the other. He pumped in and out of her. Lisening to her moans of pleasure. When her climax came she called out Vegeta's name. Making him horny.  
  
Grinning at her, Vegeta licked his fingers clean of her sweet juices. Seeing this Bulma kissed the dark prince. Tasting herself, she got hornier than ever. Bulma ran her hands up and down his muscular arms. She loved the power they had.  
  
"Now it's my turn monkey-boy," she told him nibbling his ear.  
  
Pushing Vegeta back Bulma started straddling his strong, tan legs, *~* Wow, I never knew Vegeta could do anything like that. Ha, let's see if he likes what I can do.*~*  
  
Starting at his widows peak Bulma kissed down his face. Chin, nose, temples there was nothing she missed. Before going down to his chest she kissed his soft, silky lips. Running her tongue across,she begged him to let her enter his warm mouth. Their tongues battled each other. This was one battle she was going to win. Clashing their tongues and bodies together, Bulma reached down to his most privet of places. *~* Woh, I guess good things do come in short packages!*~*  
  
Taking his throbbing member she scraped her fingernails up and down. Making him groan in her mouth. Wanting to pleasure him the way he did her, Bulma left his mouth and lick his neck. Looking up she saw him following her every move. Giving him an evil grin she licked in between his pecs, and then on to his right nipple. Toying she grazed it with her teeth.  
  
After doing the same to his left nipple she licked her way to his six pack. She lightly kissed each of his hard abs. Tehn she went to his bellybutton. Bulma ran her tongue along the rim then develed in. Vegeta chuckled, didn't know the little nymph could be like this. Some of his wildest fantasies were coming true in the tree house. And in each of those fantasies the little, blue haired onna starred.  
  
Bulma glanced up to see if he was still watching, he was. Going down farther she came to his member. Seeinghow big it was he knew she wanted it in her. Tehn she remembered how much he pleasured her with his hand, Bulma was going to do one better. Putting her hands around his base, she opened her mouth and took him in. Going back and forth she took him in deeper and deeper. Hoping he enjoyed every second of it.  
  
Vegeta watched as her blue head bobbed back and forth. It was taking everything he had not to pull her up and screw her till dawn. Never had another being made him feel this way. Threading his fingers through her aqua locks he pushed her harder onto him.  
  
As his release cam, Bulma drank him up. He was hot and sweet, she couldn't get enough of him. Wiping what dripped down her chin and licking it off her hand she crawled on top of the prince.  
  
"How did that feel?"  
  
Instead of telling her with his mouth he told her with his body. He entered her in one swift move. Waiting till Bulma adjusted to his great size to start. She was hot and tight, the way he liked.  
  
Slowly he started thrusting in and out of her. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him go deeper into her. As he went deeper and harder she grabbed onto his tight, hard ass. Everything about him was hard and smooth, like velvet over steel. She knew after this she could never crave another man. Hopefully he wouldn't crave another woman. He had gotten her hooked on him.  
  
Feeling her climax start to build up Vegeta went harder and deeper till he could feel the back of her womb. With one big thrust they both climaxed. Not wanting it to end he went faster. Bulma felt a warmth in her that was pure ecstasy. When it was over Vegeta rolled onto his back taking the onna with him. They stayed like that till they each got their breath back.  
  
As Bulma fell sleep in her dark prince's arms she felt him gently kiss her forehead, "You are mine forever little onna. Nobody will keep us apart."  
  
Ever since that night they had been together. Nobody knew they were and that was how they liked it.  
  
" 'Geta," Bulma said looking up at him. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
So how did you like the first chapter? 


	4. Leaving

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: R / NC-17  
What it's About: So what does Vegeta have in mind for the next day or should I say night?  
A/N: I've kind of turned this into an AU. But it will still go along with what happens in the cartoon. Vegeta's armor in this story is like it is in the Cell Saga. Oh and I don't own Urban Decay.   
  
AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box: I'm glad you like my lemons. So they made you sweat? I really must be good. ^_-  
  
Tracy: Bulma's about two months along but in my story Sayains have to be cared for about a year. Poor Bulma.  
  
draegon_fire: Yeah Yamcha getting his ass kicked is funny.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma woke up late the next morning. It took her a few moments to figure out why. Vegeta hadn't yelled at her to make breakfast yet. Also, the humming of the GR was nonexistent. Going over to Vegeta's dresser she grabbed a pair of his boxers. She went dowvn a down and found a blue tank top. Pulling the clothing on she went downstairs.  
  
When she went to open the refrigator she saw a bright blue post-it note stuck on it the slant writing was defiantly Vegeta's. It read:  
Went to Kakrotte's to spar. Be back later tonight. There's a dress on your bed. Be in it when I return.  
~Vegeta  
  
*~*A dress? Wonder what 'Geta's up to. Might as well go up and see what he picked out for me.*~*  
  
On her bed was a sparkling plum dress with sapphire flames coming up fro the bottom. The dress was sleeveless and had a square neckline. Bulma stripped out of her borrowed garments an pulled on the dress.  
  
Going into her bathroom Bulma saw that it molded her body like spandex until it reached her waist. From there on it flowed down to her feet. The dress was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She was surprised that Vegeta could pick out something like it.  
  
As she turned to exist the bathroom Bulma spied another blue post-it note. This one read:  
You should have found the dress by now. I have set out the lip coloring and other gunk you will be needing. Wear only what is set out  
~Vegeta  
  
Looking at what was out Bulma found her midnite blue eyeshadow and a new toob of lip stain. It was from one of her favorite brands Urban Decay. The color was Bitten. *~*Wow, Vegeta must be planning something big. Now what could it be?*~*  
  
"Kakarotte get your third class ass out here and spar!" Vegeta roared outside the small cottage.  
  
"Be right out Vegeta," Goku said in between mouthfuls of grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
"I'm giving you to the count of three to get out here. One. Two."  
  
"Okay, I'm here Vegeta. You don't have to yell I was just finishing up lunch," Goku said coming out of his home. "So how's Bulma?"  
  
"Kakarotte I didn't come to talk about the onna. I came to spar!" he yelled sending a ki blast at Goku.  
  
*~*Guess I'll let him tell me on his own.*~*  
  
They sparred for five hours before taking a break. Vegeta wasn't to happy about it but went into the cottage he smelled food. Not just any food either, Chichi had made her special pot roast. Between the two Sayains it was gone in five minutes.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta you've really gotten stronger since the last time we sparred. You must really be training hard," Goku grinned putting his hand on the prince's shoulder.   
  
"Take you hand off me, Kakarotte, before I take it off myself," the short Sayain threatened.  
  
Goku grinned at Vegeta and removed his hand. "So you Bulma going tonight?" he asked hoping the prince would tell him.  
  
"Will you shut up and spar if I say yes?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yes, I'm taking the onna. Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes!" Goku exclaimed. "How are you going to get there?"  
  
"Known of your business. Now lets spar."  
  
Later that night Bulma had gotton ready. She looked fantastic, her hair was up in a high bun and her make up was flawless. Now there was one key elimite that was missing, Vegeta. It was already eight o'clock and he wasn't there yet.  
  
*~* Where is that damn monkey! Leaves me notes to be ready and isn't even here. Hell he didn't even let me know what is going on. Stupid monkey man.*~*  
  
Bulma was too busy ranting to herself to notice a shadow with in the shadows. Vegeta smirked, his mate was in the royal dress he had laid out for her. She looked more stunning than his mother had when she wore it. The dress had been passed down from generation to generation. Always being given mother to son. to be given to the future queen.  
  
Walking up hind her Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shhh. It's just me silly onna," he reassured her when she tensed up.  
  
As she relaxed he kissed her neck. "Like the dress princess?"  
  
"It's beautiful, where did you get it? I've never seen anything like it," Bulma told him shivering at his touch.  
  
"It was my mothers. She wore it when her and my father were mated. It's been passed down from generations to every queen on my planet for the last two hundred years," Vegeta explained. Thinking for a moment he put in," It's seems I've forgotten a very important piece of the dress."  
  
"What would that be? The dress looks pretty complete to me," she said as she was being led to the sofa.   
  
"Your crown," he said pulling out a box. "Open it."  
  
Taking the box Bulma carefully opened it. What she saw took her breath away. The crown was beautiful. It was made of a silver like alloy with dark purple blue gems in it. The silver like alloy had a glow radiating from it.  
  
"Vegeta it's beautiful."  
  
"Of course it is. Everything from Vegeta-sei is beautiful," he said putting the crown o her head. " and fit for a queen. Would you be that queen?"  
  
"Yes," she got out before Vegeta's tongue was in her mouth and and half way down her throat.  
  
"Good. We will be leaving for Vegeta-sei tonight," he said ending the kiss.  
  
Bulma looked up at him. "What do you mean? I thought Vegeta-sei was destroyed."   
  
"Freeza lied," he told her simply.  
  
"Oh."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Five months before.  
  
"Shenlong grant my wish!" Vegeta yelled to the great dragon.  
  
"I cannot wish back a planet that is still there," Shenlong roared. "Make a different wisht Sayain.  
  
"I... I wish to be able to contact Vegeta-sei," he stummered. He was in shock never had he though that his planet was still alive. For twenty-four years he had been lied to.  
  
"Done. Now what is your second wish."  
  
"To be able to go from Earth to Vegeta'-sei without a spaceship."  
  
"Done. I've given you a manual on how to use both devises free of charge. Now your last wish?"  
  
"How sweet," Vegeta said sarcastically. "I wish to be trance ported to my bedchambers on Earth."  
  
"Done."  
  
With a flash of blinding light Vegeta was in his bedchambers on Earth with two small devises in one hand and a manual on both in the other. Sitting down on his bed he started to read.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm going to change into my armor and we'll be gone," Vegeta said caring Bulma to his bedroom.  
  
"How long will we be gone?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We will be back in time for the androids," he mumbled.  
  
"What!" she yelled. "Vegeta, I do have a life here. I can't just leave for two years, especially with my parents gone."  
  
Wincing Vegeta opened his door. "Bulma last night you said that you loved me. If you really do you'll come with me. You will prove my father wrong."  
  
"What do you mean prove your father wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
Setting her on his bed Vegeta laid down. "Before we got together I made Kakarotte take me to New Namek and wish back Vegeta-sei. I found out that it was never destroyed. I made tow wishes, one to contact my planet and the second to her to without a spaceship.  
  
"Last night after you fell asleep I contacted Vegeta-sei then went there. My father doesn't approve of you. Now that he knows I'm alive he wants me to mate with a Sayain female. I need you to prove to him that you're good enough to rule by my side. Onna, I know you are good enough," he answered.  
  
Never in the months they'd been together had he said anything like that. the only time vegeta had told her anything close to what he just had was when they made love. Bulma was deeply touched by his faith in her. "Go get dressed. I'll call my parents and tell them I'll be gone." Smiling she added, "Your father won't know what hit him.  
  
Smirking Vegeta went into his walk in closet and pulled out his royal armor. It matched Bulma's dress perfactly. The armor wasn't like the regaler stuff he wore. Where the gold was on his there was plum. Inbetween the armor plates was a Vegeta-sei rare metal called *rican. It was what his and Bulma's crowns were made of. On his left breast plat the royal crest of Vegeta-sei was carved and rican poured into it. His came was the same blue the flames on the dres were. It was lined with plum. To top it off was a simple Sayain crown fo rican and ammith, the prulbe blue gem of the royal family.  
  
"Sexy, Veggie-chan. Never knew you could clean up so nice," Bulma purred in his ear.  
  
"Now, now onna don't do anything naughty I know I'm hard to resist," he mocked back at her.   
  
Litely laughing she asked, "How are we getting to Vegeta-sei?"  
  
Pulling out a capsel and he through it on the ground. Out popped two rectangler, black devises. Taking the one with a red button he said, "With this. Hould onto be and we'll be there in the blink of an eye."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck Bulma kissed him. Then Vegeta pressed the red button. His last thought before he felt himself being pulled through time and space was,won't father be surprised?  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The first thing Bulma saw was a deep red sky, with dark purple clouds. It looked just like a Lousianna sunset. Now she knew why Vegeta had liked New Orleans and wanted to go back. Vegete-sei was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The only thing wrong with it was the ring of Sayains Elite-Soldiers sourneding her and Vegeta with ki blasts pointing at them.  
  
"If you want to keep your lives I suggest you back away, know," Vegeta growled deep in his throat.  
  
Slowly the soldiers back up, it was good they did to, Vegetawas about to blast them all into the next dimention. How dare they treat their prince and future queen that way. He would show them later how to treat royalty, now he needed to see his father and prove to him that he had chosen a strong mate. A great queen, one that would be known through out Sayain history.  
  
"Take me to the throne room, now. My father is waiting for me," he sneered at one fo the soldiers.   
  
"Yes, your highness. This way your hightness," the trembling soldier said leading theim to the throne room.  
  
"My king may I present to you Prince Vegeta and... and,"  
  
"Princess Bulma," Vegeta growled at he soldier.  
  
"And Princess Bulma."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. But didn't say anything, instead she focast on the king. He was about 5'10 and almost a muscler as Vegeta. The king had the same obeny eyes as his son did. If Vegeta would grow a beard and mustach he would the spitting image of his father.  
  
"You picked this frail creature to be your mate?" King Vegeta asked looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes, father this is my mate, the Princess Bulma Briefs. She is heiress to a vast fortune and is caring my offspring," he said looking his father in the eye.  
  
"Still she looks weak and her coloring is off. Are you sure you want her?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me, my coloring is off and I'm weak. No, I don't think so your highness. I'm probley one of the most intelegent and beautiful being ever to set foot on this planet and your son isn't going to be able to get any better then me," Bulma butted in before Vegeta could answer.  
  
Smirking Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist. *~* Yes, I've defently choosen the righ mate. What will father say about her now?*~*  
  
"You let a female talk for you?"  
  
"When she has something good to say, yes." Looking at Bulma he added, "You've had many good things to say, onna."  
  
"It seems you've rubbed off on me," she told him licking her lips.  
  
Clearing his throat King Vegeta interupted the two, "She does have the personallity of a Sayain but you haven't marked her as yours yet. Why is that?"  
  
"Because I found out that you were still breathing and was going to see if you were still breath and was going to see if you do or not, afterwards I'm going to mark her," Vegeta told his father coolly.  
  
Sighing King Vegeta looked deep into his son's eyes, then the Earth princess'. "It truly doesn't matter what I say but I approve. Don't make me regret it, brat."  
****************************************************************************  
  
*rican pronunced like Ame'rican'.  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter. It may be a bit before the next I've been working on some other fics that should be up soon. Review! 


	5. The First Day

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About: So how does Bulma and Vegeta's first day on Vegeta-sei go, what will King Vegeta say about his son not being Super Sayian yet, and who is Kana?  
  
Tracy: Thanks, I haven't really read many fic were Planet Vegeta-sei is still around and thought it would be cool if it was. Goku will be coming to Vegeta-sei but I'm not sure how I'm going to get him there. Still in the planning stage for some of this.  
  
draegon_fire: Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. There will be a ceremony but like I said before some of this is still in the planning. One thing I can say is that it will be very interesting. ^_-  
  
KAT: Isn't it?   
  
silverstar: Welcome and thanks for reviewing mine.  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Bulma, wake up," a husky voice whispered in her ear. "It's time to get up and eat. My father wants both of us in the throne room."  
  
Rolling over, on the soft canape bed, she looked Vegeta in the eyes. "Do we have to? I have jet lag form hell and I feel like I'm going to throw up."  
  
"Yes, we have to. My father's council men will want to see the future queen," he told her with a gleam of pride in his eyes.  
  
Seeing that gleam she decided to get up. Bulma loved it when he had that look. He looked so good when he wasn't scrawling. It seemed Vegeta was always in a good mood when he first woke up. She wasn't sure if it was because of a good nights sleep or him just being groggy.  
  
"Okay," she said sitting up and stretched. "What should I wear? Your father gave me so many dress'."  
  
"Something that doesn't show your neck," he replied going over to their walk in closet. Going through what were now his mates dress' he found a form fitting, dark green dress. The collar was high like a turtleneck and ended at the ankle. On each side there was a slit going to the thigh. That was so if there was a battle the queen would could fight.  
  
"Wear this," he said coming out of the closet.  
  
Taking the dress Bulma pulled it on over her head. "Veggie, can I ask you a question?" she asked. When he nodded his head she went on. "Why don't you want me to show my neck?"  
  
Growning inwardly Vegeta answered her," It's because you don't have my mark, yet. When a Sayain male takes a mate he bites her neck or shoulder to signify that she is taken. In turn the female bites the male to mark him. That way no other Sayain will try to take another's mate." Hoping it would be enough for her, he started to dress. Vegeta felt kind of bad about not telling the hole truth, but quickly push that feeling away. When the time came Bulma would know everything and more.  
  
At breakfast everything was silent. Bulma wasn't sure if that was how it always was of if it were because of her. Seeing the look on her face Vegeta squeezed her hand under the table. Since being with Bulma he had found himself doing things he normally would never think about doing. It was kind of nice. Not that he would ever admit it. His onna was changing him and he liked it.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye King Vegeta watched his son and his mate. His child had grown up to be a cold hard man and it was his fault. The king just hoped that the Earth princess could change that. He could tell that she had already started. The day before, when Vegeta had first came home, the king had noticed his coldness, but when he brought the onna back he was changed. When Princess Bulma was in the room everything changed. Even now things were different.   
  
As the servants cleared away the many dishes, King Vegeta started to discuss politics and other boring things. Half way through Vegeta thought he was in hell again. Ovet the years he had forgotten how dull court business could be. Bulma on the other hand was lisening very attentively. She found everything King Vegeta was saying very interesting.  
  
*~* hmmm. She really will make a great queen. Now only if I can get her to listen to me like she's listening to my father.*~*  
  
After breakfast Vegeta showed Bulma around the palace and then left to train with his fathers men. Even if he wasn't Super Sayain yet he could still kick everybody else's ass. Leaving Bulma in the gardens he went off.  
  
Walking around, Bulma saw many different varieties of plant life. Vegeta had been right the vegetation was bigger than Earths. It made her shiver to think how big the wild life could get. Looking around she saw some smaller white flower. It was the size of a large rose but looked like a forget-me-not. The flowers edges were blue and purple like her dress from the night before.   
  
"It's the flower of the royal family, but I wouldn't think a foreigner to know that," a female voice said behind her.  
  
Turning around Bulma saw a woman with dark nutmeg colored hair and black eyes. She was wearing Sayain armor with the royal seal on her left breastplate. The woman stood a good foot taller than her and was trying her best to intimidate her.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked keeping her voice neutral. She didn't want to say or do anything that could get her attacked.  
  
"I am called Kana. You don't have to tell me your name. I already know that you're the Earth princess Bulma Briefs." Kana said the last part like she had something vail in her mouth.  
  
This woman was making it very clear that she disliked her. What Bulma couldn't figure out was why. She hadn't been on Vegeta-sei long enough to make enemies or so she thought.  
  
Desiding not to start an argument with a being she knew could whip her ass in a second Bulma said, "It's nice meeting you Kana but I really must be going." With that she stared back to her room, hoping the Sayain woman wouldn't follow her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Get this sorry excuse for a warrior out of my sight this instant!" Vegeta instructed with a snarl. "Is there anyone here that can put up a fight? I feel like I'm fighting infants!"  
  
In the last hour Vegeta had defeated twelve elite guards without breaking a sweat. The prince was pissed off, he wanted a good fight. As two guards came onto the training grounds to pick up their fallen comrade King Vegeta walked up. He had been watching his son train and had a few questions.  
  
"Brat, come with me. We need to talk," King Vegeta ordered.  
  
In king's chambers the two sat down at a small table. King Vegeta poured his son a glass of wine and one for himself.  
  
"So far today you have beat twelve of my top men. Is that right?" he asked.  
  
"You were there father what did it look like?" Vegeta sneered. He could be training right now, who was his father to take him away from that?  
  
Ignoring his son's tone he went on, "I need to know if you've become the legendary."  
  
Looking away the prince muttered no.  
  
"Then how the hell have you become so damn powerful?" the king demanded.  
  
Vegeta covered his shock with a mask of stone. He had been sure his father would chew him out for not becoming Super Sayain. "I've been training in a Gravity Room. It's a machine that can make the gravity go up. I have been training in it for over a year now."  
  
"Wear did you get it?"  
  
"Bulma made it for me. We have brought two with us," he said taking tow capsels from his pocket. "They're each in one of these."  
  
"How do they fit?" King Vegeta asked, he was amazed that a human could make something so powerful.  
  
"Never asked," he said putting the capsels away.  
  
"Find some where to put the Gravity Rooms. I want to see how they work tomorrow. Also, I want to talk to your mate about how she made these. You may go," the king told his son.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
If anybody wants me to e-mail them when I update give me your e-mail address. Thanks for reviewing. 


	6. Bonding Part 1

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About: You find out who Kana is and guess what Lemon!!!  
  
sayianprincess: Thanks I love this story too.  
  
usagi768: I love reveiws like yours. Thanks for reading.  
  
adbzfan2K03: Yeah King Vegeta is seeing how strong Bulma really is.  
  
KAT: I can only update as fast as I write my story, but I'm glad you want more. Plus I kinda got grounded for a week. My dad saw the stuff I was reading. Hope he doesn't see this.   
  
If I missed anyone I'm sorry I'm kind of in a hurry today, being grounded and all the 'rents are out so I'm really hurring.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
As Vegeta started back to his and Bulma's chambers the one person he least wished to see bumbed into him.  
  
"What the fuck are doing here Kana? Your kind were exiled," he growled grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Temper, temper nephew. How would your mother feel if she saw you treating her older sister this way," Kana said looking down on him.  
  
Letting go of her he backed up. "Don't bring my mother into this, bitch. She hated you more than I do. Leave now and don't come near me or my mate."  
  
"You mean the pretty blue haired slut you brought with you? Never would have thought the future king would fuck with an alien. Any ways she isn't who I'm after dear prince. In less she gets in my way," Kana hissed at him.  
  
Grabbing her hair Vegeta brought Kana down. "You may be my mothers blood but no one talks about my mate that way. I should have your tongue cut out and fed to the the vrabburrs. Just because you were never good enough to be anything but a used up whore doesn't mean that you cna discrase the name of the future queen."  
  
"Used up whore? If I were that then your father wouldn't have asked me back to help with the war," she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Letting go of her Vegeta started to walk away. He stopped then turned around, "This is your wonly worning bitch, stay away from my mate and father. I won't have you putting them under your dark magiks." With that he flew out an open window and up to his tower room.  
  
Stripping his training gi off Vegeta walked to is bathroom. Careful not to wake Bulma up. He had to get the rancid sent of Kana off him. Slipping into the steaming water Vegeta let it soak his worries away.   
  
There was one thing that had always made him wonder, how could beings take luke-warm and cold baths and showers? Never could figuer it out. Befero Bulma steaming hot baths were the only thing that could relax him. Thinking of he mate Vegeta wondered what she had done today. Hopefully she hadn't gotten inot any trouble.  
  
Bulma silently got out of bed. While sh ewas dozing she heard Vegeta come in. When she heard the water start to run she grabbed her emerald bathrobe and slipped it on. Turning the dorr knob she went in.  
  
Seeing her bronzed mate half submergered in water took her breath away. He looked like an anient Greek god. Bulma made anote to throw a Halloween party and make Vegeta dress up as Aries God of War. She was sure he would look great.  
  
Slidding up behind Vegeta sh kneeled and started to rub his shoulders. Kissing and sucking on his ear. She could hear him start to pur. Leaning forward Vegeta gave Bulma more room to work. He was glad she had come in. After his bath he was going to demand a massage from her.  
  
Stopping for a second Bulma shrugged off her robe, reveling her creamy white skin. Wondering why she stopped he turned around. Seeing her in all her naked glory Vegeta grow hard. Suddenly wanting her almost as much as becoming Super Sayain. Raising out of the water he beckened her to join. Seeing the water glissening of his sculpted body Bulma felt a heat start up in her belly and it wasn't from her son.  
  
Holding his hand out Vegeta helped the blue haired onna in. As he brought them down Bulma  
possioned herself behind her mate. She still wasn't done giving him his massage. Spreding her legs to eighter side Bulma slid herself till she was pressed up against him. Rubbing his neck she licked the water dropplets of her mate's back.   
  
Vegeta shivered at the feel of his mates rough tongue against his skin. Feeling the shiver she rubbed herself slowly against his buttocks. Pushing her breast and very slightly bulging belly onto his back.  
  
Seeing the game she was playing she was playing Vegeta started to stroke the back of her knee. It was a spot he had found to be very pleasureful to her. Hearing Bulma moan he put more pressure on the spot. Seeing how she had stopped her massage Vegeta brought her to the front of him. Her back against his hard chest.  
  
Kissing her neck his hand traveled her body. Lingering on her belly to feel his son't growing ki. The boy would deffently be strong. Smirking Vegeta skipped her most sensitive area and gentally let his fingers travel her smooth legs. Bulma wrapped her arms around his as he creased her legs. One hand finding his tail spot and grazing it.  
  
Vegeta let out a groan and started to nip at her neck and shoulders. Tenderizing the skin for later that night. He had finally made up his mind to mark her. Bulma had everything a good mate should have but body streght and that could be fixed.   
  
Turning her around he kissed her. Plunging his tongue into the confindes of her warm moist mouth.Feeling her arms wrap around him again Vegeta suck on her tongue. After a few minutes he ended the kiss. Squeezing her ass gentally he lifted her up so her flower was at his mouth.  
  
"Vegeta, put me down! It's freezing out of the water!" Bulma exclaimed,''  
  
"No, you came in her onna. I get to do whatever I want to you," he said kissing her thigh.  
  
Bulma laced her fingers through his thick hair so she could keep her balance. She knew Vegeta wouldn't let her fall but it made her feel safer. A shiver went through her body as her dark prince suck on her hidden bud of pleasure. It felt like eletric going through her every limb and coming back to rest in her core. As he suck, licked, and slurped her Bulma moved her fingers through his gravity defying hair.  
  
When Vegeta was done with her, he brought her back down onto hislap. Bulma whimpered her mate had stopped before she'd had her release. Never had he stopped pleasuring her before she came.  
  
Seeing the look on her face it took all the train he had to not laugh. He know it was cruel to leave the onna hanging but he would have to if he wanted to bond with her tonight. "Get that look off your face woman, you'll get yours soon."  
  
"Bite me," Bulma said playfully. Scratching her nails down his back.  
  
Chuckling Vegeta kissed her, "Onna, we'll get to that later. Now we get out of the bath tub. Things will be easer on a bed."  
  
Giggling Bulma let him carry her to their bed. Instead of drying them off with a towel Vegeta used his ki to dry them.  
  
"If you can do that why do you have to use so many damn towels at home?" Bulma asked as he laid her on the bed.  
  
"Takes up to much energy and I usally don't have much to spare after training," he told her snaking his hands across her body.  
  
"Well you usally have energy for other things," she said as his right hand entwained with her left.  
  
"Always have enough energy for you onna," Vegeta said setting her on his lap again.  
  
Kissing her he plunged into her wet passage. They both moaned into each others mouth. Wraping his left arm around her, Vegeta brought her closer to his body. Bulma snuggled into the crook of his neck.  
  
*~* Amazing it's even natural for a human to go to the right side of the neck. Onna, you are full of surprises.*~*  
  
As Vegeta thrust into her, Bulma tried her best to keep up. She had never seen him so lust full. It was exciting to be with such a strong being. Finally after what semed like an hour she stopped trying to keep up and let Vegeta do all the work. Cuddling into him she started to nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Licking off the sweat that covered them both. He tasted good and salty, like popcorn almost.  
  
Leaning torwads her ear Vegeta whispered, "When you climax bite my neck hard. Draw blood and drink it, onna."  
  
Bulma nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, her face at his neck. They were very close to coming, so Vegeta started to move fast. Finally they came, biting into each others necks. Learning each others lives.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
I am such a bitch for leaving it there but don't worry there's a second part to this chapter it should be up in a few days. Maybe Wednsdayish. That's when I get ungrounded. 


	7. Bonding Part 2

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About: The long awaited Bond Part 2! Also, see Veggie-chan kick his dad's butt and Bulma in the labs.  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I've been really sick these last few weeks. And if you add a little writers block it can get to be a big problem. Hope you guys like this chapter. R&R!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma had know that Vegeta had had a terrible life but she hadn't know it had been so full of pain and loneliness. She could feel every beating he got and everytime Freeza mocked him. She saw his mother being raped and killed infront of an eight year old Vegeta. She could feel the hatred of Zarbon and Freeza build up in her. They had put her prince through so much pain.  
  
Next she felt his love for her and how hard it was for him to tell her of it. The things he had thought and felt for her were amazing. Knowing he wanted her made Bulma feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Like Bulma, Vegeta saw his mates life. He had never known how alike they truly were. How lonely both their childhoods had been. He saw Bulma being picked on because she was smaller and more intellgent. A memory he like from her mind was his mate punching a boy twice her size for pulling on her hair. Vegeta saw her finding her first dragonball in her house then meeting Goku. He saw all her adventures and most cherished inventions. What made his blood boil was feeling her pain when Yamcha cheated on her with others. And also the pain of loneliness he knew all to well.  
  
As he went through her memories he felt her feelings for him. It made him smile a true smile. Holding her close Vegeta kissed away the tears that he saw coming from her sapphire eyes.  
  
*~* Idiot you should have know your memories would hurt her.*~*  
  
Pulling Bulma closer he whispered words of comfort in her ear. *~* I hope she doesn't hate me for this I... I could never live with myself if she did. *~*  
  
A voice came into the chaos Bulma's mind had become. Through the blood shed and pain it came to her, it was Vegeta's. She couldn't make out the words but by his tone she knew he was afraid of losing her. Never could she have him think that will up a knew found stregh she spoke," Don't leave me 'Geta. I love you."  
  
Laying down, Vegeta brought Bulma onto his chest and started to stroke her hair. After she fell asleep he stayed up and watched her. He could really get used to having some one to share his life with. Giving her one last kiss Vegeta let himself sercome to sleep.  
  
Bulma woke early the next morning to find Vegeta looking at her. Smiling at him she kissed his jaw. Then snuggled deeper into his chest. Finding his hand she rested her's on it. "Sleep well honey?"  
  
"Yes, onna, how did you sleep? Did you have any nightmares?" Vegeta asked with consern in his voice.  
  
"No nightmares, not ever sure I dreamed at all last night. To tired," Bulma said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Kissing her Vegeta rolled on top of her. Ending it he got up and started to dress in his armor. Bulma got up and dressed in a white tunic and dark blue spandex pants. She was going to check out Vegeta-sei's Royal Labotries after breakfast. She wanted to see what the planet had to offer.  
  
After eating Vegeta pulled Bulma away from everyone else and kissed her hard. Telling her to meet him in the same spot at noon. Leaving a dazed human Vegeta flew off to one of the fight areans. After measuring the area he took out a capsel and throw it. Stepping back so not to get hit by the Gravity Room. Smiling at it he left to get his father.  
  
"This is the Gravity Room? I though it would be smaller. It is just suppost to raise gravity?" King Vegeta asked inspecting the domn.  
  
"No, father it also has many other abilties. The lower level has a bedroom, bath, and kitchen. Other than raising the gravity the capsel can go into space," Vegeta explained leading his father to said lower level.  
  
"Most instrusting, are you sure your mate built this? It seems complacted for a female," the king said checking out the refrigarator. (A/N: I couldn't help not puting that in.^_-)  
  
"From what I've heard Bulma's father couldn't get it. So she fixed some things in the blueprints then built it. Remarkable that a human could build something like this, isn't it?" the prince asked.  
  
"Makes me glad that Bardock's brat got knocked on his head. So let's see how this thing works," he said taking off his royal cape.  
  
The two flew up the hatch into the fighting areana and started to spar. With in twenty minutes King Vegeta was down. Vegeta throw him a Sensue Bean.  
  
"Eat it. It will replenist your streght," he said putiing the bag away in a blast proof consule. "You wouldn't want it know that your son kick your ass."  
  
Growling the king sent a ki blast at his son. It was easily deflected by the prince. "You really need to work on that your highness," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You should learn to hold your tongue boy. Never know when it might get bit off."  
  
"The only time I have to worry about that is when my mate around," the short prince said licking his lips.  
  
King Vegeta looked away slightly embarced. Most saiyans didn't talk about their mates in that way. Exspecailly to their sires. It just wasn't done but Vegeta had always been one to brake rules.  
  
Slightly changing the subject King Vegete asked," Were is your mate now? I want to talk to her about building more of these. It could give us a great adventage against enemies."  
  
"Right now she's checking out the labortries. She should be able to see if we have what she needs. If the labs do she'll build more," he told his father.  
  
"Good, good have you put up the other one?"  
  
"Not yet, father. I'm still trying to find a spot," Vegeta said. "There aren't many places this size."  
  
"Yes, well find one soon. The elites need to be training more."  
  
"Yes, sir I'll have another spot found by tomorrow night," Vegeta said leaning against the wall. "So another match, old man?"  
  
"Your going down, brat," the king said powering up.  
  
Bulma hadn't been amazed by a lab since she was five, but his one had. She couldn't get over the things that were being made. Even if they were being made to destroy. Also, it was huge, the lab could hold her's and her father's and have room to spare.  
  
Seeing her the guard bowed then returned to their spots. With in the first two hours on the first day the hole palace had known about the blue haired female, and their prince's return. Also, they had heard that she was a great being of power. A rumor that had been started by Prince Vegeta but nobody had to know that.  
  
One of the scientist came up, bowed and interdused himself. "My name is Prof. As'pragos. The prince said that you were to be shown around and given a lab. Is that right?"   
  
"Yes, sir that is," Bulma said in a bored tone like Vegeta had told her to. Plust the guy seemed kind of stuffy and oily. Like some of Earth's older sciendtist who thought themselves smarter than the rest.  
  
She could tell teh scientist didn't like her eigther. Looking around Bulma noticed that there weren't many females around. Those that were there seemed to be crowed into a small corner, working on some little nick-nack.  
  
"this way your majesty," As'pragos said leading her around the labs.  
  
An hour later Bulma was given a lab off to the side. A nice little corner affair that kept her out of sight of everybody. At first she thought that it was only As'pragos that didn't like her, but after her tour she found few of th others would even glance at her. It seemed that women weren't seen as intelegent beings in this labatory. Bulma would change that right quick.  
  
Taking out a few capsels Bulma started to work. She was startled when her watch went off. Earlier she had sit if for five minutes before noon. Recapseling her work, Bulma left for the hallway outside the dinning room.  
  
Waiting patently Bulma started to look at the wall hangings. Tehy depicted bloody battle grounds and great saiyan warriors of the past. All of them looked rather old, but there was on one that looked newer. It's colors were clearer, in the middle there was a woman. She had long wavey black hair and her black eyes seemed to follow you were every you went. The woman was absolutly beautiful.   
  
Walking across the polished floor Vegeta looked for his mate. He was slightly late on the accont he didn't want to show up in tattered rags. The sparring with his father had gone very well.  
  
Looking around he saw her in fron of one of the tapistries. It was of his mother. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma replied. "She's your mother isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is," he siad quietly "Come on let's got to our rooms. There's something I want to try through our bond."  
  
When the two got to their rooms they found lunch waiting for them. After excusing the servents they started to eat. Vegeta had given special orders on what was to be cooked. Only the tenderest meats, juiciest fruits and sweetest wines were to be served.  
  
"Close your eyes and open you mouth, onna," Vegeta said taking a purple fruit from a plater.  
  
Doing as she was told Bulma felt him put a cold, tangy piece of fruit in her mouth. It tasted like nothing she had ever had before. Opening her eyes she saw Vegeta smirking at her. "Like it little one?"  
  
"Yes, what is it? I've never had anything so tangy before."  
  
"It's called a kuja. They're only grown in the royal gardens. Few outside the royal family have ever gotten to taste one. The kuja fruit takes very long ot grow and only in very surtain places," Vegeta explained popping a piece of the fruit in his mouth.  
  
Leaning over the table Bulma fed him another piece of the kuja. "Tastes ever betther after your touch woman," he said grabbing her hand and licking the juices off, Bulma just laught.  
  
After they were done eating Vegeta led her over to a couch. Sitting down he entwined his hands with her's.  
  
"Bulma, I need to see how strong our bond is. I'm going to try to go inside your mind. You will feel my presence at the back of your head. It shouldn't hury you." Thinking for a moment he added, "You might even like it."  
  
"So it won't be any different then any other time?" she askd playfully.  
  
"What do you mean, onna?"  
  
"I always on you on my mind, Geta," she answered giggling. "so what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just relax, I'll do all the work," he told her.  
  
Placing his fingers at her temples Vegeta closed his eyes, Bulma followed suit. Soon they were both in a meditative state. When he was sure she was ready Vegeta went into the flow that was his mates memories.  
  
For a while he just basked in the glow that was Bulma. He could spend the rest of his life in her mind, being with her on levels body but them would ever know about. But Vegeta knew that he had a job to do. So going out of the flow he started to explore. Finally he came to the part of her mind that controlled telepathicy.  
  
In most humans and other speicies the power was dormant. Waiting for someone to come and activate it. Vegeta started to gently press against the spot. It felt like a massage almost. He kept at his mental probing till he found the samll crack he was looking for.  
  
Sending tiny tendrils of power through the fracture he had caused the night before he awakened the sleeping power in Bulma's mind. The power blew Veget clear out of her mind. And also about ten feet away from his mate into a wall.  
  
When Bulma got her barings back she ran over to Vegeta. She called out to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. What she didn't notice was she hadn't used her mouth.  
  
"Yes, woman I am fine." When he reliesed how she had asked he smirked, "Seems my little experament worked."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked this time with her mouth.  
  
Dragging himself off the floor he explained, "When you asked me if I were injured you used the telepathicy I triggerd in your mind."  
  
"Oh," was all she said trying to obsorb what she had just been told. Reality came back to her when Vegeta picked her up and started to carry her to their room. "Vegeta, put me down!"  
  
Rolling his eyes he kept on walking. "You should sleep for a bit. your mind has to get used to its new found power, woman. It's not everyday that a weak being like yourself gets something like this. Now sleep little one. I'll be here with you," he told her laying her on their bed.  
  
"Okay, I am kind of tired, night Veggie-chan," Bulma said drifting off to sleep.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Wow, I typed that up in an hour! Now if only my mom would get off the dam phone. ^_-  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  
REVIEW! It's what makes an author better. 


	8. Dinner

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About:I got some lemon request so I decided to do one. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Vegeta's Mate: Thanks for the high praise! Wrote a lemon liked you asked.  
  
Night Shade: Thanks for the review.  
  
Vegetas_Bitch79: I've done it again! LOL  
  
lilyannablade: Glad you like the fic!   
  
bluestarlight922: Well here's the next chapter hope you like it.  
  
A/N: Telepathic talk will be //...\\ for Bulma and this \\...// for Vegeta  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta you up yet? The servents have brought dinner for us. You hungry baby?" a voice said through the haze of sleep.  
  
Up untill the voice had said something about food he was going to ignore it. Cracking open an eye Vegeta saw his beautiful mate looking down at him. The slanted rays of sunlight filterd in through the window glisening throught her hair. Smirking he tugged on a strand.  
  
"Vegeta that hurts you big jerk! What was that for?" Bulma shierked slapping away his hand.  
  
"Because I can," he stated simply.  
  
Bulma's only reply was to blow him a raspberry.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, onna," Vegeta teased getting up from their bed.  
  
Rolling her eyes she followed him into their mini dinning room. On the table sat a wide variety of foods. Bulma was surprised to see some earth dishes. When Vegeta sat down she went over to his side of the table and sat on his lap.  
  
Straddling his legs she purred, "Can I feed you your highness?"  
  
Arching an eyebrow he said, "You start acting like this and I'll expect it at every meal, woman."  
  
Giggling she leaned back and grabbed a bunch of red grapes. Closing his eyes Vegeta opened his mouth. Instead of putting the grape in it Bulma put it in her mouth. Then she kissed him. Vegeta choked. He hadn't been expecting that!  
  
*~* That little minx! She wants to play. Let's see what I can do. *~*  
  
//Of course I want to play, Veggie!\\  
  
\\Oh, the joys of telepathicy. Don't try reading my mind, Bulma. It won't work. My mental walls are too strong for you to break.//  
  
//Then how could I read your thoughts just now?\\  
  
\\Those were just my surface thoughts, onna. Because of our bond you will be able to read those, but if I were you I wouldn't try going into my mind. There are somethings that should stay unknown.//  
  
//I'll understand you fully one day Vegeta, you'll see.\\  
  
\\Can we just eat, woman.//  
  
"Yes, now open your mouth, saiyan," she told him. All the while she was thinking of ways to get him to open up to her.  
  
As Bulma fed him she straddled his hips. Slowly she undid the buttons of his shirt. Earlier he had changed into a black button up dress shirt and black slacks. He looked hot. Gentally she rubbed his chest with one hand.  
  
Ending the kiss Bulma fed him the strawberry. While he was chewing the watery fruit he felt a stickiness on his chest. Then his mates tongue. He started to pur, his mate had a very skilled mouth.  
  
Leaning back in his chair he let her clean off his chest. When she was done he pulled her mouth up to his. Crushing her in a bruising kiss. They sat there like that making out. Slowly Vegeta started to undress her. He broke their kiss long enough to pull her tunic over her head.  
  
Pressing her chest against his, Bulma got his shirt down his arms. It fell to the floor, pooling at their feet. Running her fingers up and down his sides, she grounded into his pelvis. Bulma could feel him getting at harden. The way he purred was really turning her on. Vegeta hadn't stopped since she had started licking the honey off his chest.  
  
Vegeta stiffled a grown as she grinded into him. He knew they would have to move it into the bedroom soon. Maybe in front of the fireplace on the old fur rug he had. So many places, so little time.  
  
Grabbing her bottom Vegeta lifted her up and walked into their bed chambers. Taking a second to start a fire with a ki blast. He gentally laid her down on the white rug. It was the pelt of his first kill when he was three. A white vrabburr, very rare and dangerours animal found in the deep jungles fo Vegeta-sei.  
  
Stripping off the rest of their garments he laid down next to her. Lightly he nipped at her neck. Vegeta could hear her moaning in delight.  
  
"Tonight's for you, princess," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Rolling her on her back, Vegeta looked down at her hungrily. Drinking in the sight of his naked goddess. bulma looked like the Saiyan goddess of emotion, Corra. For a moment he wondered if she were. It would be fitting his mate a being with that much power, but he knew it couldn't be. The Goddess Corra had passed to the next dimension hundreds of years before.  
  
Bulma looked her dark prince in the eyes, she could see a smoldering passion in them. Reaching up she pulled him to her mouth. smirking Vegeta kissed her softly. He planted his elbows on eigther side of her shoulders, so he wouldn't crush her.  
  
Going from her lips, Vegeta left a trail of hot, wet kisses down her body. Stopping for a moment at her stomack. Pressing lightly he felt his child's ki. Smirking he went down lower. Spreading her legs apart Vegeta nippled on her inner thights. Teasing Bulma by just bearly touching her womanhood. He could tell it was driving her crazy.  
  
Gentally he enterd two fingers into her. Rubbing her was with a come here motion. When she was moaning in delight he added his tongue. Stroking her nub roughly he held on to his mates hips. She was thrashing about and pushing his head deeper in to her. Not that he cared.  
  
Bulma came around his fingers. She yelled out Vegeta's name begging him for more. He liked her of all her juices, cleaning her up. When he was done he rolled to the side of his mate, his back to the now roaring fire.  
  
Stroking her hair he pulled her to his chest. Holding the blue haired onna close while she got her breath back. Kissing her fore head Vegeta pulled her on top of him. He knew she loved to ride him. It was one of the things that they both couldn't get enough of. Vegeta loved to watch her go up and down on top of him.  
  
Smiling up at her prince, Bulma left butterfly kisses all over his chest. "I thought I told you that tonight's for you," Vegeta said sitting her up.  
  
Giggling she put her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself on his rod. They both moaned at the feel of each other. Vegeta grabbed onto her smooth hips to help her keep balance. Also, he wanted to set the pace. The night may be for her but he was going to make sure they both were screaming.  
  
Moving Bulma up and down he let her go on her own. Letting her take what she wanted. He watched her breast bounce and sweat glisen on her body. His eyes slowly reached her face. Vegeta wanted to memorize the look of pleasure that was plastered on her face. Damp hair stuck to her forehead, head tilted back and mouth in dizzing smile, Bulma looked like a sex goddess. And he her god.  
  
Once again Vegeta wondered if she were.  
  
Reaching their climax Vegeta pulled her down against him, kissing her flushed face. Vegeta rolling on top of her. Taking himself out he put Bulma on her belly. Then pulled her up on her hands and knees. Positioning himself behind her he re-entered her slick passage.  
  
Pumping into her Vegeta foundled her breast. Tweaking her already hardened nipples. Between the fire and their exercising the couple was drenched in sweat. Nipping her neck he licked away some of her sweat. He could feel her shiver under him so he ran his tongue down her back.  
  
With one hand Bulma reached back and scraped her nails down his arm. All the time puching back on him. She felt him encircle her waist with one arm. The other was braced on the floor. His chin resting on the crook of her neck. Turning her head slightly Bulma licked his cheek. Earning a lustful growle from her dark prince.  
  
Smirking Vegeta clamped his mouth on her ear. Sucking on it he heard her moan and cry out his name.  
  
"That's right little one scream my name. The louder you are the more you'll like this. And I want you to like it," Vegeta groaned against her ear. Flicking his tongue inside for good measure.  
  
Thrusting his hips into her harder, Bulma screamed his name out. Going faster Vegeta started to bite her neck and back. Leaving small puncture wounds all over, and licking up the blood.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, harder baby! I want to feel you deep inside me!" Bulma cried thrusting herself back as hard as she could.  
  
With one final, hard thrust Vegeta and Bulma climaxed. Bulma's orgasm cam so voilently her knees buckled and she collasped. Vegeta's grip on her tightened as he rode her out.  
  
Nuzzling the side of her face Vegeta carried her to bed. Covering them both up he brought Bulma to his chest. Soon they fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
So there's the 8th chapter1 Who would have thought I'd get this far.  
  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
V  
Review! 


	9. Home?

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About: Bulma finds out something awful has happened on Earth. Also, who are the Atrox-jins? And why doesn't Vegeta like them? Mini lemon at the end.  
  
draegon_fire: Aunty Kana is defiantly up to something.  
  
Vegeta's Mate: I love reading and writing back to my reviewers. I'm glad you liked the lemon and there is another mini lemon at the end of this chapter.  
  
becky: Wow, some one wants to print my story out, I'm flattered. And I'm really glad you've read this far. Personly I didn't think I'd write this much. I'm glad I did.  
  
A/N: I've decided to rewrite the story but still update with new chapters. Hope everybody's happy! Also thanks to everybody who offered to beta my story. Also, I've been grounded from the computer for 3 months so I won't be udating that much, sorry.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The next three months went by with out much happening. Vegeta trained, Bulma made things in her lab and secretly King Vegeta groomed them both for the throne. The king was getting older and court affairs had always bored him, so he thought soon he'd give the throne to the prince and princess.  
  
What the three didn't know was some one was planning something wicket against them. Long ago King Vegeta XXVI contracted a deadly disease from another planet. The king was very young and only newly mated. While trying to produce a heir, his queen got the dieseas. Thinking they were both going to die, a law was made. The saw said that if both the king and queen died, either the old king took back the throne and tried to produce another heir or the king or queen's sibling took the throne.  
  
Luckly King Vegeta XXVI and his queen didn't die. A cure was found and they lived for many years. Thinking of the future the king decided to keep the law. You never know when the worst could happen.  
  
At the moment, two dark figures were talking. One was female the other male. If anyone had been watching them they'd see their tails swaying. But, the two had made sure that they were completely alone. They wouldn't want anybody to stop their plans before they started.   
  
"Have the guards been paid off?" the female asked.  
  
"Yes, mistress. They are all in place and have been very well paid. Their loyalty is with us, mistress," the male told her bowing his head.  
  
The woman's eyebrow shot up. "Us? My dear there is no us," she hissed. Her tail whipped him across the back. Bringing him to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry, mistress. I don't know what came over me. It will never happen again," he whimpered.  
  
Smirking she petted his head. "I know it won't. Know go recheck the guards. I want everything to be perfect."  
  
Getting up and then bowing deeply he receded into the darkness. The female stayed behind. She didn't want to jeopardize her plan by being seen with her lackey.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The early morning light flittered in through the window. Bulma got out of bed, rubbing her bulging belly she went into her closet. Today she was going to spend the morning with her father-in-law. Looking through the racks of clothing she finally decided on a heavy, velvet gown. Unlike most pregnant women, Bulma was always cold.   
  
The doctor she had seen told her as long as she wore warm clothes she would be fine. Pulling the lilac gown over her head, Bulma grabbed her circlet. Walking out of her closet, Bulma saw her scowling mate. Strutting up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist. Nuzzling his cheek she asked,"What's the matter, baby?"  
  
"Nothing, woman. My father is making us greet the Atrox-jins," he muttered wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"What's so bad about the Atrox-jins?" Bulma asked gazing into his ebony eyes.  
  
"They're a barbaric race that sells their females into slavery. My father has been buying from them for years. He buys the women, then gives them to the elites," he replied with venom in his voice.  
  
"Boy, I don't 'give' them to the elites. I free the Atrox-jin females then give them two choices. One serve the royal family and elites. Two try to make a living in the galaxy. See, brat, I'm very fair," the king said walking into the bedroom. "Now stop necking! Teh Atrox-jins will be here any minute. The new shipment needs to be checked out."  
  
\\ Don't worry, woman, no matter how bad this seems anywhere else these woman would be used and abused by their masters.//  
  
// Still, buying another being seems wrong.\\  
  
Walking out to the landing field, the three waited. Soon they saw a tiny speck in the sky. It started to grow till the space ship landed. After the ship cooled a ramp was lowered. Out came four beings. Their skin was light green and hair a darker shade of the color.  
  
Bulma almost choked. Seeing the look on her face, Vegeta look a step closer to her. He knew the reason she had reacted that way. She was seeing a ghost from the past or what she thought was a ghost. Teh Atrox-jins were Zarbon's people.  
  
"Lord Zarkan, good to see you could make it. My condolences on your brother's death. A fine warrior was taken away," King Vegeta said. Both men knew he was lying. The king hated Zarkan's brother, Zarbon, for what he did to his son.  
  
"Thank you, King Vegeta," Zarkan said bowing. "I think you'll be happy with out shipment. The females are in very good condition."  
  
Motioning at one of his men, twenty females were brought out. They held their heads high as they walked down the ramp. Like they were proud of their fate. Bulma thought she was going to be sick. Vegeta had a look of disgust on his face. The king's face was neutral.  
  
Checking the females over, King Vegeta paid for them. The woman were herded into a room to bath and the like. after they were gone the kind led Lord Zarkan to the dinning room for breakfast. Because Vegeta and Bulma were prince and princess of Vegeta-sei they had to eat with all important guest.  
  
// When do we get out of here? I have work to do.\\  
  
\\ Eat faster, woman.//  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a dirt look, and began to eat a little faster. There was a bid deadline coming up for her. She was needed in the labs. After a few weeks the other scientist had gotten used to her. Now most of them, with the exception of As'pargos, were civil to her. Also, in one month Vegeta was going to make her stop working. He had decided that it would be too dangerous for her and the child.  
  
When they were both done, they left. As soon as they were out of eye sight of everyone, Vegeta gave Bulma a hard, long kiss. Then flew off the GR. It had become their special they since they were bonded.  
  
"Princess Bulma, there is a message for you from Earth. It's from a man named Briefs," a servant girl called running down the hall.  
  
"Show me to the transmission room," Bulma said when the girl reached her. She had been waiting for her father to find a way to contact her.  
  
After being shown how to work the controls the guards left her to hear the massage.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the GR, Vegeta had began his warm. It consisted of five hundred jumping-jacks, twenty-five hundred sit-ups and pust-ups, and twenty minutes of running in place. When that was done he started shadow boxing. As one would think that sometimes got boring. To spice things up a bit, Vegeta ordered ten fighting droids to attack him with blaster bolts through his training.  
  
After he was done he tried to meditate but it wasn't ment to be. He couldn't get rid of the feeling something bad was going to happen. Over the last few months he had been watching the thing that called itself his aunt carefully. Vegeta had even openly taunted Kana, trying to find out what she was planning. It was no use, the bitch wouldn't break.  
  
Growling he got up and sought out his mate's ki. Since they bonded it had taken him little effort to find her. Instead of looking through so many ki's he found her's without trying. Vegeta was surprised to find her in the transmission room. Months before they had tried to contact Earth, but it didn't work.  
  
"What's the matter, woman?" he asked when he saw tears going down her cheeks.  
  
"My mom had a heart attack last night. Daddy, made a devise to contact us. He's been running if for the last five hours. Why weren't we told before, Vegeta?!" Bulma half asked half babbled.  
  
Her tears were coming harder. Vegeta lifted her up then onto his lap. It broke what bit of his heart that was left to see her like that.  
  
"Shhhh, little one. Your mother will be fine. If she is anything like you she will live," he whispered in her ear.  
  
When she stopped sobbing, Vegeta carried her to their room. He didn't leave till he was sure she was asleep. Vegeta needed to talk to his father.  
  
"Father! I need to speak to you!" Vegeta yelled busting into the throne room.  
  
King Vegeta growled at his son. Couldn't he see he was in the middle of making a deal? If he weren't careful Lord Zarkan would take his business elsewhere. The two men really hated each other. But business is business.  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Zarkan. It seems something important has come up," the king said getting off his throne and taking his son a said. "What is it, brat?"  
  
"Bulma's mother has had a heart attack. We are going back to Earth tonight," Vegeta told his father, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"You are coming back?"  
  
"As soon as Bulma sees her mother is fine we'll be back. It should be a few days at the most," he said.  
  
"Go pack what you need and go back to your mate. She'll need you. Lunch will be brought up to you," King Vegeta said.  
  
Doing as his father told him, Vegeta packed up. Laying down he started to stroke his mates hair. Hair that remined him of his planets oceans. He'd have to take her there sometime.  
  
A knock on the door woke Vegeta up from his daydream of Bulma in a thong, on the beach. Getting up he set his usual scowl on his face.   
  
"What do you want?" he barked, flinging the door open.  
  
A servant bowed and stuttered out that lunch was on the table. Vegeta told him to take himself and the other servents out of his chambers. Then shut the door in the man's face.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma wake up. You need to eat something," Vegeta said shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta, leave me alone. Id don't feel like it," she mumbled into her pillow.  
  
Leaving her alone, for the moment, Vegeta went to the his dinning room and ate. Then he brought what he had saved into the bedroom.  
  
"Bulma, get up now. you need to eat. I've brought you lunch. I saved all the best for you," he said trying to get her out of her cocoon. "Here I'll even feed you myself."  
  
Knowing she wouldn't win, Bulma sat up. Sliding over to her side, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He knew how it felt to almost and lose a mother. His mother had been sick for many years before being killed by Freeza. There were times when nobody knew if she'd make it through the night.  
  
"Woman, you have to be strong. If not for yourself, then for your mother. she wouldn't want you to be like this over her," Vegeta mummered into her ear.  
  
Knowing he was right, Bulma let him feed her the sweetest fruits, crunchiest vegetables, and tenderst meats he had brought. Ater eatting she felt a little better. Resting her head against Vegeta's shoulder, Bulma sighed.  
  
"Vegeta, can we go back to Earth? Just to make sure momma's okay," she asked.  
  
"All our things are packet and waiting for us in the parlor," Vegeta told her picking her up.   
  
"Are we going now?' Bulma asked looking up at him.  
  
"No, we are taking a bath. then we are leaving, onna," he said setting Bulma on the counter.  
  
Strutting over to the marble like bathtub, he turned the water on. Going back to his mate, he undressed her of her heavy dress. Then took his clothing off. Smirking Vegeta looked her up and down. He knew that he had to get her mind off her mother and he only knew one way.  
  
Picking her up again, Vegeta put her in the steaming water. Before going in himself, he grabbed a jar from the cabinet. It had a sweet smell to it, like sugar. Pouring a small amount in the tub, he joined his mate.  
  
Leaning back, Bulma let Vegeta wash her front side. He moved the washcloth around in circles on her skin. Vegeta paid specail attention to her breast and belly. Her skin was so soft and had the glow of prgunatice. Leaning her forward he washed her back.  
  
Afterwards he brought her back against his chest. They stated like that for a long time. Every once and a while Vegeta would nip on her neck, sucking on her skin. He grinned everytime she moaned.  
  
"Vegeta, make my apin go away, please," Bulma begged.  
  
Kissing her should, he lifted her up and onto his throbbing tool. He hissed in delight as he enterd her from behind. Placing his hands on her hips, Vegeta helped her move up and down. They were careful not to splash water out onto the floor. Didn't want to slip would they?  
  
Bulma moaned and buired her head in the crook of his neck. All thoughts of her mother and Earth flew out of her head. All she could think of was the pleasure racking her body. Pushing her body down, Bulma got a moan out of her mate.  
  
Their hips bucketed togethe for what seemed like hours. But, like all good things, it ended. They came together in one earth shattering moment. Screaming each others names into the air.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hope y'all liked that chapter!  
  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
$  
V  
Review! 


	10. Fight

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About: Bulma and Vegeta return to Earth, but what is this? Vegeta does something to upset Bulma.   
  
Thank you to all those who have reveiw and been waiting for this. 10 chapters and going strong. Groundings be damned!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
After their bath, Vegeta dressed them both. Satitlite reports had said Earth was in winter at Capsel Corparation, so he dressed his mate warmly. Picking up the small bag he had packted, Vegeta went to his mate.  
  
"Hold on to me, onna. We should land in your bedroom," he said encircling his arms around Bulma.  
  
Pressing the red button on the black box, Vegeta felt himself going through time and space. If he had time to think about how if felt, he would retch. It was like your stomack was being pulled out through your spine. The reason they didn't feel anything was everything went by so fast.  
  
The first thing Bulma saw was the familary blue of her room. It comforted her a little knowing that she was on the same planet as her mother. Sighing she removered herself from her prince's arms. They moved down the stairs trying to find Pro. Briefs. In the kitchen they found a note telling thiem to go to West City Hospital.  
  
Bulma didn't even bother with a car, she just let Vegetaq fly her to the hospital. Not a word passed between the two. The only thing heard was Bulma's quite sobs. She wanted to get it all out before seeing her mother. there was no way she'd be weak in front of her parents. She would be strong for them like Vegeta told her to be.  
  
Affiving at the hospital they found Chichi waiting outside.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, I'm so sorry!" she cried hugging her bestfriend close. "I'll take you two up to her room."  
  
The three made their way up to Bunny's room. For the first time Chichi didn't have any nasty things to say to Vegeta. They met with Bulma's father outside Bunny's room. Hugging his daughter, he put a hand on her stomack. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Your mother's up and doing fine, pumpkin. She's been waiting for you to come. Don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Pro. Briefs asked leading her into the room.  
  
Vegeta followed behind, he was going to be there for his mate. That's what he was suppost to do. He would have never guessed about what he was about to see. The once robust woman, that sewed his clothes and cleaned his room, was laying in a small bed. Her face was ashen but still had a smile on it.  
  
"Oh, dear it's so good to see you?" Bunny exclaimed as her daughter hugged her. "Vegeta, it's good seeing you too, hunny. I'm so glad you're both here."  
  
Not knowing what to do he nodded and sat down in the corner. He was never good with people. Bulma shot him a smile and sank into a plushy chair next to her mom's bed. They talked for awhile. then an over weight, balding docture came in and hearded them all out.  
  
After waiting a few moments the docture came back outside, he told the family that Mrs. Briefs would be fine in a few days. Knowing there was nothing they could do, the three, with Chichi, went back to Capsel Corp.  
  
"Bulma, come lay down. All the worring you're doing isn't good for the baby," Chichi said leading her to the sofa.  
  
Vegeta had dissappered as soon as he stepped foot on Capsel Corp. grounds. Soon after the familar hum of the GR could be heard. Bulma hid her anger. She didn't want Chichi going and dragging her mate by the ear out of the place he perferred to be. Knowing Chichi, she would. Instead, she laid on the sofa and watched T.V.  
  
"Bulma, I have to get going. Goku and Gohan are probly worring about me. I've fixed enough food for two weeks," Chichi said hugging her.  
  
"Bye, Chi. Tell Goku I love him and Gohan too," Bulma told her walking to the door.  
  
After the raven haired woman was gone, Bulma went upstairs. Even through it was the middle of the afternoon she was tired. The time difference between the tow planets was bout twelve hours. Laying down in bed she drifted off. When she woke up again the stars were out.  
Getting out of bed, she padded down to the kitchen. A familar scene was there, Vegeta raiding the 'frige.  
  
"Well, well the prince of Saiyan's had decided to grace us with his precence," Bulma said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Raising his head from the refridgeratore, Vegeta wore a confused look on his face. "What the hell is that suppost ot mean, woman?"  
  
"How dare you? Leaving me all alone to go train! Not saying a word to my mother in the hospital. What if that were me, Vegeta? Would you just sit in a dark corner while I'm in pain? Can you answer that, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta was in shock. He had no ideal what to say. It didn't help that there was a drumstick dangling from his mouth.  
  
"I thought not. Untill you can give me an answer you can sleep in the Gravity Room. It's easy to see you'd rather be there than with me," she told him stomping out of the room.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Vegeta gathered up the food he was going to eat and dropped it on the table. If Bulma didn't want him near her than he wouldn't. If he were being honest with himself, he'd feel hurt, but he was beyong that. Or so he thought.  
  
It was three days before the couple saw each other. Dr. Briefs had locked Bulma out of her lab and Vegeta out of the GR. He didn't watn the two fighting. If they were to spend the rest of their lives together, than they'd have to learn to work through their problems.  
  
"Daddy, would you tell Vegeta to stop hogging all the mashed potatoes? There are other people at this table," Bulma said glaring at her mate.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dr. Briefs said nothing and kept on eating. He was not going to get in the middle of their fight. Finishing his meal, the good doctor left the dinning room. As he closed the door he pulled out a small gold key. Locking the door he went to his study.  
  
Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of the room. No matter how much he tried to say it wasn't there, he had feelings for the damn woman. It was tearing him apart knowing his mate hated him. What he didn't know was that Bulma felt the same way.  
  
Getting up he stomped to the door. There was one problem, the door knob wouldn't turn. *~* Kuso! What the hell is the old man trying to do?"  
  
Bulma was watching his every move. She was still pissed off at him but was starting to really miss her mate. She'd wake up in the middle of the night searching for his warm body. The she'd remember what he happened. Bulma refused to give in to him. She would not be weak and give in.  
  
Growling he started to pound on the door. It was no use, the doors were made of a rare, strong metal. Not even a Saiyan could get through it.  
  
Before she could stop herself Bulma started giggling. She couldn't help herself. A full grown man pounding on a door he knew he couldn't break down. Vegeta glared at her, but inside he was smiling. If she was laughing she couldn't hate him.  
  
Letting out a breath, Vegeta slid down to the floor. His back against the door. He looked up and saw his mate looking at him. They sat there starring at each other. the first to breakt the silence was Vegeta.  
  
"I don't understand why you are so pissed at me, woman. I thought you knew me better," he said breaking his gaze away from her.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry. It just hurt when you went to the Gravity Room. I needed you to be there with me. I needed you to just hold me a little. I know you won't be a sickly sweet, bumbling idiot like Goku, but just show me you give a damn," Bulma said getting up and sitting next to Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma, it's hard for me to show emotions other than anger and hate. Hell, it's hard for me to show you how I feel," Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I forgot how you grew up. You act so sweet and caring sometimes and I forget."  
  
Pulling her on his lap, he rested his chin against her forehead. "I wish I could forget as easly as you."  
  
"I'll help you forget, baby," Bulma told him.  
  
The two stayed in each others embrace for a long time. The clicking of a lock unlocking didn't go unnoticed by them.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
Reveiw! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About:Bulma and Vegeta get ready to go back to Vegeta-sei. You'll also find out way Goku isn't going to visti Vegeta-sei.  
  
A/N: I'm ungrounded! In the next few chapters there will be lots of lemons. What can I say I've been on withdraw for the past few months.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The next few day went fine for the couple. They didn't fight and the only screaming was late at night.  
  
"Woman, we need to talk. I told my father we'd be back in a few days. It's been more than a few days, we should be get back," Vegeta said one day.  
  
"But, Vegeta, mom's still not totally okay. I need to be here. My family needs me," Bulma told him setting down a platter of pb&j sandwiches.  
  
"Your mother will be find. The technology on this planet should be able to keep her alive. Any way she looks perfectly fine to me, woman," he replied biting into a Sandwich.  
  
Sighing Bulma started into her own pb&j. They ate in silence the rest of the meal.  
  
"Mamma, I need to talk to you. Vegeta and I have to go back to Vegeta-sei tomorrow. King Vegeta is expecting us back soon," Bulma told her mother. Careful not to put her under anymore stress.  
  
"Oh, I know dear. I'm just glad you could come see little old me. It's not every day your daughter becomes a princess," Bunny said with no scorn in her voice. She was happy her daughter had found somebody.  
  
Hugging her mother, Bulma left. She need to get packed.  
*****************************************************************************  
Vegeta-sei:  
  
"You idiot! Why am I just now finding out the prince and princess are gone?" a female Saiyan shrieked causing her lackey to cover his ears.  
  
Bowing her lackey mumbled out a half-assed reply.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me right away!" she shrieked again.  
  
"Mistress, it was impossible. If I had, my cover would have been blown. Scientist don't mix with nobles," he protested.  
  
"Keep it down you baka! I don't want anybody finding us," she said quieter than before. "This meeting is over. Now get out of my sight before I blast your sorry excuse of an existence into the next dimension!"  
  
Hurrying away the Saiyan didn't notice an alien watching. As usual his mistress stayed behind.  
  
"Zarkan, dear, you can come out now," she called.  
  
"So dear, that was your errand boy?" Lord Zarkan asked with a bit of lofty humor in his voice.  
  
"Yes, that oily fool is my eyes and ears in the palace. Isn't if awful?" she asked.  
  
"Of corse it is, dear. Soon we will have our revenge on those foolish monekies," Zarkan said pulling the dark haired woman into his arms.  
  
"Am I one of those 'foolish monekies'?" she pouted.  
  
"No, you're a special breed, dear," he replied kissing her neck.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Earth, Son Cottage:  
  
"Kakarrot, get out here!" vegeta yelled once again outside the Son cottage.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Vegeta! Dad can't come out and spar. He's really sick. Mr Piccolo said it's a hear virues. I can spar with you if you want. My mom's not home," Gohan said coming out of the cottage.  
  
Snickering Vegeta replied," Please, kid, I'd end up killing you if we sparred."  
  
"Gohan, were are you?" a deep voice howled. "If you don't get over here right now, your mother will probly kill your father for letting you spar."  
  
"I'm over here Mr. Piccolo," Gohan called.  
  
"The Namek's playing baby-sitter?" Vegeta laughted.  
  
"What do you want, Saiyan?" the tall, green man demanded.  
  
"Don't get your knickers twisted, Namek. Just wanted to see if Kakarrot could spar."  
  
He can't. Goku is very sick. I suggest you go back to your own planet."  
  
Snorting Veget left.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, why's Mr. Vegeta always so annoyed?"  
  
"Don't know, kid Lets go spar before your mother gets home"  
  
"Okay!" Gohan yelled powering up.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Capsel Corp.:  
  
"Did you say your farewells to your parents?" Vegeta asked landing behind Bulma on her balcony.  
  
"Yup, I've got everything ready. When do we go back?" she asked leaning back against her mates chest.  
  
"Tomorrow morning after breakfast," he replied.   
  
"Okay, guess we better get some sleep."  
  
Smirking Vegeta whispered, "I have other plans for us tonight, onna."  
  
Giggling she let him lead her over to their bed. Veget slowly stripped off this clothes, giving his mate a show. When he was done, Vegeta crawled up onto the bed. Kissing all of Bulma's exposed skin. The kisses burned into her like hot irons, only to be cooled by a flick of her mates tongue.  
  
When Vegeta got to her top of her sweat pants he pulled them down with his teeth. Taking her panties with them. then he kissed all the newly found skin. Paying special attention to her tights. He ever delved his tongue into her folds for a quick drink. When he got back up to her midriff he bet onto her T-shirt and pulled that off with he teeth. Vegeta used his hands to massage her breasts. Tweaking at her nipples.  
  
After the shirt was off, he nuzzled the side of her neck. Feeling the soft skin.   
  
"'Geta, hell with foreplay. Get inside me, now,"Bulma mummered in his ear. Now that she had entered her second trimester, she was always ready.  
  
Complying he slowly entered her wet passage, but he didn't start pumping into her. Vegeta waited till she squeezed him with her inner walls.   
  
Grabbing her hands, he raised them above her head. He wanted control tonight. Thrusting into her, Vegeta buried his face in her cleavage. Licking in between her soft and firm globes. Her whimpers made him go faster. She had such a sweet voice.  
  
As he went on, his grip on her hands slackened. Bulma managed to get one free. With that hand she raised her lovers face to her's. their kiss was deep and passionate. Vegeta's tongue reached out for hers. Instead of playing with him, she bit down, drawing blood. Vegeta, growled, but let her suck on his tongue. He loved it when she played with him that way. So animal like.  
  
Their climax's came at the same time. The usual pleasure came with it. When they were done, Vegeta clasped on top of his mate. Face smashed in between her breast. Bulma didn't mind she stroked his face and kissed his forehead.   
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hope you guys and gals liked this chapter. I should have the next chapter out in a day or two depends on when I get the computer.  
  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
V  
review! 


	12. Home Comign

Title: Together Forever  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: NC-17  
What it's About: What is Lord Zarkan and the two evil Saiyans planning? Also will Vegeta turn Super Saiyan?  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up woman. It's almost time to leave," Vegeta said from the spot he had fallen asleep.  
  
Growning she said, "Don't you want to play some more befor breakfast? The bed feels sooo comfie."  
  
Thinking for a moment he replied,"We can do that at home, onna. Remember twelve hour time difference between here and Vegeta-sei? Now get up."  
  
"Vegeta, sweetcheeks, your head is stuffed inbetween my breast and you're on top of me. I can't get up," she said stiffling a giggle. She wanted to see how far her nick names with him would go.  
  
Getting up Vegeta got dressed. It took longer for Bulma because she just had to shave her legs.  
  
"Ow! 'Geta could you get me a sensue bean? I cut my leg," Bulma called from the bathroom.  
  
Muttering about wasting the sensues Vegeta went over to her underwear drower. He knew there was a bag of the beans in there. Many times he'd raided the place, and not just for the beans eigher.   
  
Swollowing the sensue Bulma made her way down stairs. Breakfast was already laid out for them. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs weren't there because they'd already ate their morning meal. When Vegeta and Bulma were done, they went into the family room.  
  
"Momma, daddy we have to leave now," Bulma said entering the room  
  
"Oh, dear come back soon. We'll miss you," Bunny cried.  
  
"Don't stress yourself out, sweetpea. You don't want to hurt yourself of the baby," her father advised.  
  
"I'll miss you too, momma and I won't do anything to hurt myself or the baby. I love you, Bulma told them, hugs and kisses being hiven to each.  
  
"You and Vegeta have fun and don't worry about us. Oh and Vegeta, son take good are of my daughter," Dr. Briefs told the younger man.  
  
"I will," he replied. "Onna, we should be leaving now."  
  
"I love you guys," was the last thing Bulma Briefs said to her parents for many months.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Vegeta-sei, two hours before:  
  
"Mistress, Prince Vegeta has contacted his father. He and the princess will be returning soon. All roayl guest are to be there to welcome htem back," the tall male Saiyan told his mistress. "Will you plan be put into action then?"  
  
"Yes, get the guards ready. My dear prince shall get the shock of his life. The last any way," she laughted.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mistress. The brat prince will die. Wounder what his crafty little slut with do?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. Now run along. I want everything to be perfact."  
  
Running off, the male Saiyan went to tell the first class guards to be ready. He would make his mistress proud. The prince would die and his mistress would soon take the royal throne and he would be at her side.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Vegeta-sei, present time:  
  
Everything happened so fast. Even for his Saiyan reflexes. Ki blast were let lose, aimed at him, Vegeta the Prince of Vegeta-sei. They didn't reach their target. Instead, they hit behind or to the side. Vegeta didn't know how he doged them all.  
  
Time went from too fast, to, to slow in a matter of nanoseconds. A cry tore his heart, soul, mind and ears. Even through all blasts had missed him, one had hit his mate.  
  
"Vegeta!" he heard her scream. He couldn't see her, his Bulma, she was no where. Then a tug came at his leg. She was there, right were he had pushed her down to.  
  
What he saw made him sick. Burnt skin and blood, so much blood. Vegeta's sight went red. Not thinking about it he started to power up. Higher and higher his power level went. All who were there couldn't believe the power they were seeing.  
  
His hair started to flicker from black to gold finally staying at black. Kana start to run. Zarkan and As'pragos start after her. They didn't look back to see their prince. Their plan had back fired. They would not be caught. Run now, live to fight another day.  
  
Vegeta was not pissed, he was beyond. Nobody hurt his mate. Not even first class guards. They would all pay.  
  
He let his emotions make his decions. Every move he made, ever kill was governed my his rage. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. Nobody who wasn't inon the murder plan was going to try either. King Vegeta was holding back who ever he could. The old king had seen those gruard that had turned against those they were sworn to protect. His son had not. Now Vegeta was blindly killing all those he saw. He had to be stopped. King Vegeta knew how.  
  
"Vegeta! You msut stop this instent," the king yelled moving closer to his enraged offspring. "You cannot keep killing like this. If you don't cease this instent, Bulma could die!!"  
  
On hearing his mates name, Vegeta stopped firing ki balls. It seemed that he finally got some sence into him. Bending down he scooped up his mate. King Vegeta ran towards them.  
  
"Back off, old man," Vegeta rumbled.  
  
The king did as he was told. It scared him to see his son a raging animal on second then almost calm the next. King Vegeta followed his son to the infirmery. Staying as far back as he could with out losing sight of his child. Before leaving he had ordered all guards that had attacked the prince and princess into holding cells. Those that were still loyal brought them in.  
  
"Vegeta, it hurts," Bulma whimpered as he laid her on one of the beds.  
  
"Shhh, little one. You'll be alright," he reassured his wounded mate. "Damnit. Where are the hell are the doctures!"  
  
"They're all on the other side of the world," King Vegeta said. "There was an earthquake they were all needed."  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall. "What the hell am I suppost to do?"  
  
"Put her ina healing chamber."  
  
The prince's eyes widened. "Don't you know how dangerous taht is for a female wiht child?!" he bellowed.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous it si to leave her shoulder untreated? Warroirs have died from less. The wound is right above her heart! Put her in the healing chamber now, boy. I will not tell you again."  
  
Carefully picking her up, Vegeta walked over to the healing chambers. He pushed some buttons on one and it slowly start to fill. As he waited, he peeled off Bulma's clothes. He cursed himself for not being careful when she whimpered. Finally it was full. Taking the osygen mask, he put it over her mouth and nose. Then set her in.  
  
It would be days before she would be let out again.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
So how do you like? I was going to make Vegeta go Super Saiyan but decided against it. But don't worry he will but it won't be anytime soon. I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
V   
Review! 


	13. A Trip

Title: Together Forever  
  
By: Mara Kraus  
  
Rated: R  
  
What it's About: Bulma finally awakes from the healing chamber and a major decision is made. Also, there's a steamy lemon at the end.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not being able to post this. If you want to know why read the 2nd note.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Bulma woke up to a swirling mass of blue. She had no ideal where she was. The last think she remembered was holding on to Vegeta as he pressed the red button on the teleportaintion devise. The rest was a black void.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to her surrodings things started to take shape through the liquied. Soon she could see her mate, Vegeta. He looked so peaceful asleep, like a child. He was sitting in front of her in a folding chair. When she could move her limbs, Bulma started tapping on the glass in front of her.  
  
Veget awoke to a tapping noice. It took him a moment to figue out where he was an dwhy he was there. Looking around he saw that his mate was up. Getting up he went over to the healing chamber. Pressing some buttons he let the blue ooze filter out. When it was done he opened the glass door an dpicked up his mate.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" Bulma choked out.  
  
"An assaination attemped was made on me. You got hit by a ki blast. Can you mover your left shoulder?" he asked setting her on a bed then pulling the drapes around it.  
  
"Yes," she whinced. She could move her shoulder but it hurt like hell.  
  
"Lay down. I need to check over the child," heinstruckted.  
  
Laying back Bulma felt a warmth at her belly. It was the usaul sensation she felt when Vegeta felt for their baby's ki. The feeling was one that always comforted her.  
  
The child was fine, Vegeta left out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Lifting his away from her, he ran it throug his hair. Looking up at his mate he asked," Do you remember anything that happened once we arrived?"  
  
"Not a thing. What happened?" Bulma said.  
  
"My mother's sister, Kana, Lord Zarkan and As'pragos paid off some of the first class guards to kill me. After I was dead, Kana thought she could take over the throne. Zarkan gave her the money and As'pragos was her eyes and ears. The bitch really thought she could kill me," Vegeta snorted.  
  
Smiling Bulma asked," Did you go Super Saiyan? I'm not sure but I thought I saw you do it."  
  
He shuck his head. After so many years he had almost gone Super Saiyan. He knew he would get there soon.  
  
"You'll do it, I know you will," Bulma said. She'd bairly saw the glint of gold through her own blood.  
  
"You need to eat. You've been in the healing chamber for five days. You may not be hungry but the child needs norishment," Vegeta said picking her up.  
  
"I can walk fine y'know," Bulma todl him, nussling her head in his shoulder.  
  
Rolling his eyes he started out of the infermery.  
  
"Uhhh, Vegeta, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What, woman?"  
  
"Look down, sweetcheeks," she giggled.  
  
Doing as he was told, he saw what the problem was. His mate was as naked as the day she was born. "That could be a problem," he said. Looking around he grabbed a big, fleecy white robe.  
  
Dropping the robe over her, they were off. Vegeta took her up to their chambers. Bulma didn't see a single being on their way up. It enerved her. The palace was always bussling with people.  
  
//'Geta, where are all the servents?\\  
  
\\The palace has been on hightened secerity. Some of out best guards were payed to murder me. My father has rounded up all the payed off guards, but he doesn't want anybody out incase Kana is stupid enough to come back, which I highly doubt. She'll need time to regroup or something.//  
  
//Oh, how long will it last?\\  
  
\\I don't know, could be awhile.//  
  
Setting her down he kissed her forehead."go find something to wear. We'll be dinning with my father tonight. The food should be safe. It's been prepared by the most trusted of our cooks," Vegeta told her going to her closet.  
  
After dressing they left to King Vegeta's chambers. His rooms were bigger than the couples by far. Most of the doors were closed so Bulma couldn't see what each room was. One of the doors that was opened showed a room in royal blues and purples. It looked like a nursery. She'd have to remember to ask about it.  
  
King Vegeta met them at his dinning room. (All rooms belonging to the royal family and honored guest had dinning rooms and parlors along with the bedroom.) He smiled and kissed Bulma on the cheek. Saiyans were allowed to be more emotional with their mates and children in privet, exspecailly with the females.  
  
The three entered the dinning room and waited for their meal. Bulma could tell something was up. Her father-in-law kept stealling glances at her. Half way through the second cource she was tampted to ask if she had something in her teeth. But, that didn't seem like the best thing to do. The mood wasn't right for joking.  
  
"Vegeta, Bulma, there is something I need to talk to you about," King Vegeta said when dessert was done."Since the attack there has been rioting in some of the cities. I need to go to these cities and put the people at ease. Some of these people are getting very voilent. I didn't take over the throne to see my people tear each other apart.  
  
"Vegeta, I need you to take over while I'm gone. Also, I think it would be best if Bulma come with me, She needs to learn more about our culture."  
  
Before he could say anything else Vegeta butted in. There is no way I am letting my mate go! Did you not see what happened to her just a few days ago?"  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. Lisen to your father. He has a point. I know next to nothing about the Saiyan culture. It would be good to go out and meet the people. Plus you won't have to put up my mood swings," Bulma said putting a hand on his knee.  
  
"Please woman, I'd rather put up with your mood swings and know you're safe, than have you out there in danger,"Vegeta told her. "I've already come to close to losing you once. I won't let it happen again."  
  
"Son, she needs to learn of our culture if she is to become queen. The people will not take a wueen who knows nothing of us," the king claimed.  
  
Before the two could start a fight Bulma decided to put her two cents in."Look you two I have an idea. How about Vegeta and I go to the cities. Vegeta would be able to settle the people and I'll learn about teh culture."  
  
The two men quieted down. The both thought on it for a moment. Grugenly they agreed to the plan.  
  
"If one thing goes wrong I'm bringing Bulma back with me," Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Agreed. You two will be leaving in two weeks. That should be enough time to get things together," the kind predicted.  
  
"Good, now that things are agreed upon, can I go to bed. It isn't easy carring a kid y'know," Bulma told them with a smile.  
  
"Yes, this has been most tiring," Vegeta said.  
  
Leaving the couple went to thier bedchamber.  
  
" 'Geta, you know what I'm not really that tired. If you know what I mean," Bulma purred into her mates ear.  
  
Taking her in his arms he kissed her. It was a slow, smoldering kiss. The kind that seemed to last forever. Vegeta's hands traveled her back, and they came to rest at her neck and lower back. They massaged the flesh that was there.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist as his tongue stroked her's. It was a slow stroke that made her shiver.  
  
Ending the kiss Vegeta slid the straps of her nightgown down. Bulma didn't have to worry about his bed clothes, Vegeta usually didn't wear anything to bed.  
  
Bulma could tell their love making or mating, as Vegeta called it, was going to be slow and passionate. Running her hands up and down his arms, she left butterfly kiss along Vegeta's jawline making him pur.  
  
Laying on his back, Vegeta let her explore his body. He watched her every move. It was amazing that a female with that big of a belly could just barely touch him. She slithered down his body, planting kisses any and everywhere. She traced his muscles with her tongue. She giggled when she heard him moan.  
  
When Bulma got to his member she stopped. She wanted her mate to remember this night. Thinking she ran her finger tip from the bace of his erection to the tip. A satisefied sigh exscaped her lover's lips. Smiling she licked away the precum that formed at his tip. Then, before Vegeta could react, Bulma's mouth was clamped onto his tool.  
  
She took him deep into her throat. Soon her jaw started to get tired. Instead of taking him out, Bulma started to hum. The sensation caused him to cum in her mouth. She guzzled down the hot, salty goodness. When he was done, Bulma licked off what missed her mouth.  
  
After she was done cleaning him off, she saw how flat he'd gone. She couldn't have that now could she? Kissing his thigh, she began to rub him. Vegeta growled and dug his fingers into the mattress. When he was starting to plumb up Bulma took him back in her mouth. She'd always wondered how it felt to have a man harden in her mouth. Now seemed a good time to find out.  
  
Vegeta knew he'd have to stop her soon he couldn't take another climax like that. His mate's mouth felt so good. He was sure he'd explode again soon. Stopping her he brought her up to him mouth.  
  
"Why did you stop me? You felt so good and big," Bulma whispered in a husky voice. She knew the answer but wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"I didn't want to blow a hole in your pretty little head onna. Now lay on your back. You know I give as good as I get," he sadi nibbling on her ear.  
  
Licking down her body he nipped and tugged at her body. It caused Bulma to gasp out. Soon she was giggling as he licked her sides then belly. His tongue drew patterns on her tummy around her navel.  
  
Going farther south he came to her folds. Slowly he spread her open with his fingers. Dipping his tongue in he licked the delicet petals that covered her treasure. He could hear her breath quicken.  
  
Retracting his tongue, Vegeta moved his mate to the side of the bed. Her legs dangled ovet the side. Spreading them apart he moved her just a little closer to the edge. When he was happy with her he started to lick her sweet juices.  
  
He could feel her moans vibrating through her body. Her hips came up to meet his tongue every time it entered her. Vegeta could tell she was about to climax. Going faster he tasted a rush of sweet juices come into his mouth. He drank her up like the ambrosha she was. When she was cleaned he moved her back to her arriganal position and joined her.  
  
Crawling on top of her, Vegeta gave her another kiss. He nipped her bottom lip lightly. "Ready for the main event, woman?" he purred.  
  
"Yup," she purred back.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Vegeta plunged his throbbing cock inside her tight core. Smiling he thrusted in and out of her. Vegeta ahd to remind himself to go slow a few times. He wanted to pleasure his mate.  
  
After awhile he really slowed his thrusting down. He was surprised she hadn't climaxed alread. He was really rocking her body.  
  
The pleasure rolled through Bulma's body. The friction between her body and his was almost unbarrible. All she could do was cry out in bliss and look into the dark onxy eyes of her lover.  
  
Bulma's orgasm started in slow waves. Her inner muscles contracted around Vegeta's member making him cum. It wasn't their strongest or longest, but the couple's most intimate coupling. Their eyes never left the others.  
  
When everything was said and done, Vegeta encased her in his arms and fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************** 


End file.
